The Saiyan and The Rose
by itsbohan
Summary: YO! This is my first story here. This Fanfic follows the adventure of Son Gohan and Ruby Rose! In this story, Gohan will wear a white cloak, simmiliar to Ruby's red one. The cloack will be the one from the Cell games so yeah! Enjoy!
1. Son Gohan

**Yo Everyone! Welcome to my first try at a fanfic! Now, This is a crossover between RWBY and DBZ! I really love both shows, and wanted to write this for a lonnng time. Now let me warn you, Gohan is OOC! I was really dissapointed by what they did to him in the show, so I'll write him the way I want, ok? Now, ON TO THE STORY!**

Chapter 1: Son Gohan

It was a nice day. Bird were happily chirping in the sky, The sun was shini-

"BOOM"

"Woohoo, alright, I think that's enough for today" There, standing in the middle of a crater was a young boy, 11 years old. He was wearing a purple gi, With Red wristbands and a blue sash tied around his waist. He had wild black hair, with spikes coming out on all sides (Basically Gohans look in the Bojack movie, except the orange gi). One year has passed since Gohan beat Cell, an android created by doctor Gero, that had the DNA of him and all his friends and father infused into one being. In the battle, he accesed a legendary transformation, the ascended form of the Legendary Super Saiyan. It has also been one year since his father, The legendary Son Goku had died. Even though he never admitted it, Gohan loved fighting. Sure, he studied a lot, but that was only to satisfy his mother's will and to keep her happy. Ever since the Cell games he has been training every second he could to get stronger. He has recently started trying to master his ascended Super Saiyan state, or how he calls it Super Saiyan 2. He has not completely mastered it, but he is close.

"Man, my arms are sore..I've been training all day…" Mustered the young Super Saiyan, as he slowly started floating up. "Ooh man, mom won't be happy..Hehe" he said as he scratched the back of his neck.

'But, I need to train more. When I first tried accessing Super Saiyan 2 while training, I've sensed it. There is definently a third transformation, but it's like it's behind a wall that I cant climb over..' He thought as he was flying home.

'GROWL'

.."Hehe.. im hungry.. Can't wait to see what mom made for lunch!" He said, giggling and speeding up, flying towards his little home in the mountain.

This is Son Gohan, the son of Goku and Chichi, and the youngest Super Saiyan in Exsistence.

-END CHAPTER 1-

There you go! The first chapter to this fanfic. This chapter introduced one of the main characters, Gohan! Now as you can see, in this fic Gohan actually loves fighting. So yeah, that's all. See Ya!


	2. Ruby Rose

**Sup guys! This is my second chapter owo, hope u enjoy! Oh and leave ur reviews please uwu. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2 : Ruby Rose

Ruby Rose is, what most people would call, innocent and naive. And they would be correct. Ruby has a dream. And that dream is being the best Huntress on Remnant. She convinced her unce Qrow, who is known as the best scythe user, to teach her how to use one. He agreed, on condition that she can only use his scythe until she makes her own in Signal Academy.

„I DID IT!" Came the excited cheer of a young girl, no more older than 13. She had Balck-redish har that went only down to her shoulders. She also had a long red cape flowing in the wind behind her. And right now, she was standing on a handle of her uncle's schythe.

„Heh, good work kid. Now you only need to learn that while moving" Said a man with Black spiky hair and red eyes.

„I know uncle Qrow! But i can't help it im sooo excited i got this down!" Said Ruby, bouncing up and down and squealing in joy.

„Welp i think you should take a break. How's building your own schythe coming along kid?" Asked the man, taking a big gulp from his flask.

„Its Amazing! I finished it last night, but i didn't want to use it today to make sure it works properly on the weapon examination tommorw uncle Qrow!" Said the still excited girl.

„Heh, you'll kick butt" Said Qrow, kneeling down and fist bumping Ruby.

„Hehe, I can't wait!"

This is Ruby Rose, innocent at first glance, but when she takes her scythe out she can make grown men run. This was Ruby Rose, the soon to be student of Beacon academy.

-End Chapter 2-

 **Now, i didnt state this is in the previous chapter, but count these 2 as sort of like prolouges. In the first 2 chapters i introduced the main characters of this story. First of all, no this won't be a Ruby x Gohan fanfic. Im thinking that Gohan will become the unoficial brother of Yang and Ruby. The main pairing will probably be Gohan x Blake, Ruby x Weiss, Yang x Pyyhra. That's all, Bye! ( And yes, chapters from now on will be longer)**


	3. The unexpected arrival

**_A/N : SO! Theres lots of comments on this story...Some say its good and some say its bad..idk what to think guys! I will be continuing this story. Lets answer some questions!_**

 ** _Someone asked if the chapters would be longer, and the answer is a BIG YES!_** **_The first two chapters just introduced the main characters of the story._**

 ** _Another person asked me if me making Gohan different is kinda making Gohan OC? Now to answer that, I'm not taking back his dream to become a scholr, that IS still his dream but he likes fighting too, so I will combine those two to make it work_**

Chapter 3 : The unexpected arrival

The sittuation was bad. Bojack and his crew had defeated almost everyone. Piccolo, Trunks, Vegeta and now Gohan too. Gohan felt powerless, there was nohing he could do and Bojack was about to kill him.

„RGAH!" Gohan suddendly heard a shout..It was his father's voice! But no...My dad is dead..It can't be!

„Wake up Gohan..the world is depending on you!" Gohan slowly oppened his eyes

„F-father..?" He asked, his voice raspy

„Believe in yourself son, unleash your true power! It's the only way.." Goku said as he dissapeared.

Gohan was looking up to the sky suprised „Y-Yes sir!" He said as he got up and.

„Father..I know you are out there..and I won't let you down!" He shouted as he turned to look at Bojack.

„W-Was that Goku?!" Bojack shouted, suprise etched in his voice.

„I know your kind, you think you can just waltz and and take our planet" Gohan said harshly as he glared at Bojack and started powering up.

„But you forgot one thing..I'M MY FATHER'S SON!" He shouted as he powered up to The Ascended Super Saiyan transformation, and began to beat Bojack's crew.

* * *

It was honestly a terrifying yet beautifull sight. Hundreds of Grimm's limbs flying in the air. In the middle of it all stood a girl, barely 16, In a red cloack and a black ski-combat skirt. Oh yeah, she also had a long ass scythe in her hands behind her back.

„Well, that's the last of them..I think" She said looking around „I've gotten better since last time" She noted cheerly

„Well, I better get home..Dad and Yang must be woried about me.." She said as she turned around as she started walking to her little home on Patch.

„H-huh? Whats that?" She asked herself as she saw the ever growing black hole that appeared in the sky. She was curious so she started going closer to the hole, but then she spotted a small dot flying out of it.

„I better check it out!" She said as she used her semblance to travel there faster, leaving rose petals behind herself.

* * *

„Do you have any last words?!" Bojack asked Gohan as he stared down at him

„Actually, Bojack, I've got a few words in mind" Gohan stated as he glared angrily at Bojack

„Ka.." He started chanting, cupping his hands and putting them right bellow his waist.

„Me...Ha...Me.." He started yelling, putting all his energy into the kamehameha wave, the blue orb of Ki growing more and more.

„HA!" He shouted as he released his most powerfull kamehameha wave yet, obliterating Bojack in seconds, but he didn't notcie the Black hole under him.

„I-it's over.." He mumbeled weakly as he Detransformed, going back into his Base form, as he fell down straight into The Hole.

-End Chapter-

 _ **Well, that's it! As you can see this chapter is longer than the last two. I hope i met your all expectations. If you have a suggestion, make sure to review! Bye!**_


End file.
